


Don't Wanna Lose Your Love Tonight

by psychedelique



Category: Crystal x Gigi, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, CryGi Smut, F/F, Ginger Mullet Gigi, Ice Play, Kinky?, Smut, crygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelique/pseuds/psychedelique
Summary: She gently bit on to the ice cube, slightly biting onto Crystal’s lips as well before she pulled away and crashing the ice between her teeth, letting the pieces melt in her mouth. “I swear you would have regretted letting me go tonight.”
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Don't Wanna Lose Your Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I am pretty sure I am not the only one blown away by Gigi Goode’s gorgeous video earlier.  
> This made me write a CryGi one shot/smut for you all.  
> I was also somehow inspired by One More Chance, a Filipino romance film but it was just one scene from it.  
> Leave your thoughts down below... :">  
> Oh, Hi DGFC! I just wanna say I love you all.   
> Anyway, here it goes. 
> 
> WARNING: There’s some ice play involved. Let them be kinky.

The sound of keys shaking echoed into the hallway as a tall ginger-haired girl nervously entered the apartment. She closed the door behind her and looked around the area, her eyes trying to memorize every nook and corner of the place she once considered her home. The place were once filled with memories that she and her girlfriend shared through the years that they have been together.

Gigi let out a deep sigh as she brushed her long fingers along her ginger mullet, picking up an empty box lying around before going to the bedroom, taking a few decorations and items she owned. She looked at the fake flower in the middle of the night stand. It was the first rose she received from Crystal back in their college days. It was the first Valentine’s Day they have spent together and the young couple back then promised to each other that they will love each other until the plastic rose died. The ginger rolled her eyes with a big smile on her face as she remember the cheesiness and sweet words they have exchanged. It surely was cringe-y but it was her girlfriend’s way to show her love. She didn’t mind at all.

The door swung open and was shut, a shorter, brunette girl entered the apartment, slowly walking to the bedroom as she noticed Gigi picking up her clothes and putting it inside her suitcase. “Where are you going? What do you think you are doing?” She tried to grab the pile of clothes from her hand but was shoved away.

She was brushed off by Gigi, tears in her eyes, as she packed away her things. “Let go of me. I’m busy. Don’t touch me.” Her bitchy voice echoed the small place but Crystal wasn’t taken aback. She was used to this girl and her twelve different personalities after living with her for several years already. She watched her pack away her clothes, snatching a black lace lingerie from the girl.

“Don’t take this, leave this with me. You know that this is my favourite suit of yours, other than your birthday suit.” Instead of a smirk that she expected from the girl, Crystal just heard a grunt from Gigi before leaving her to go their bathroom.

She picked up every bottle that she owned, her makeup and skin care products before walking back to the room and dropping it inside her luggage. Crystal followed her tracks, watching her as she picked up her toothbrush and a few pictures they hanged on the bathroom mirror. “No no, I bought that toothbrush. That means it’s mine.” Angrily, Gigi returned it to the glass holder before facing the shorter girl and showing pictures of herself.

“I suppose I could take these. These are my pictures.”

“I’m the one who paid for them to be printed out.” Gigi was starting to find her annoying as she watched over her packing away her stuff. She shoved her pictures on the other’s chest before rushing back to the room. “Ouch, my boob.”

Crystal looked at the photograph of the smiling Gigi, a very different one from what she was seeing right now. It was a candid picture she took when they had a picnic by the lake, back when they were just mere students, which she accounted as one of her favourite dates they ever had. It surely was a fantastic day for both of them, Crystal remembered, as she reminisced the first time they confessed and exchanged their “I love you”s. It was truly a memorable one and Crystal was not yet ready to let go of that memory. She pasted the picture of the girl she loved the most back to the mirror before following her to their, her room.

She saw Gigi standing on top of their bed and was about to grab the sketch of the house they both dreamed of having one day. Crystal was just teasing her earlier, with the toothbrush and the lingerie she wanted to keep, but this drawing, this dream, she can’t have her take it away from her. It was one of the things she truly cherished and hold on to. She was not ready to let it go.

The shorter girl immediately ran up the bed and held on to the frame. “No. Not this one. This is mine.” She said with a slight lump on her throat.

“But I made this. This is mine, Crys.” Gigi fought back, grabbing the frame and tried to snatch it out of the other girl. However, Crystal was strong. She was determined to keep that gift from her.

“This was a gift. You gave me this on our third anniversary. You can’t just take it back. This means so much to me. You do.” She was not afraid to be vulnerable towards the other lady. When she decided she wanted to be with her for as long as she can, for as long as she lived, she was sure to put her walls down and just be completely her around Gigi.

Gigi was furious. She jumped out of the bed, screaming. “Ugh. Everything is yours. Even when we are breaking up, you’ll still be the one who gets to decide. When will I get to decide, huh? Why does it always have to be you, you, and you?” She stormed out of the room and went to the living room to grab some ornaments and other framed pictures that belonged to her. She tiptoed to reach the top shelf of their book case to reach the photographs of her in Crystal’s apartment. It hadn’t been touched in a while and so dust have collected around it. That made Gigi let out a cute little sneeze.

“I love you.” Crystal unknowingly blurted out as she was watching her from the door when she heard the sneeze coming from Gigi.

As if she developed a reflex, the taller girl immediately replied, “I love you too.”

The brunette girl couldn’t help but smile, it was one of the many things she found adorable about her girl. She walked closer to her, bended down to reach the tissue box on top near the edge of the coffee table. Her eyes were too focused on getting the box that she didn’t notice another figure bending down to reach it. The taller girl was trying to get it, she was paused in her track as she noticed the other girl’s face approached closer to her. She stared at her, mesmerized by her charm as if it was the first time she have seen her face. Her hand missed the box, accidentally tipping it and letting it fall to the floor.

Crystal bent lower to pick it up, not seeing the glass table on her way, bumping her forehead against the corner of the coffee table. A loud groan echoed the living room as Crystal dropped to the floor and pressed her palm on her forehead. “Fuck.”

The taller girl panicked, anger slowly fading away from her body, as she watched her girl winced in pain. She quickly ran to the kitchen and brought some ice from the fridge, putting it on a bowl. She grabbed a paper towel and hurried back to where Crystal was. She settled herself on the floor beside her, wrapping a few ice cubes with paper towel. “Let go of it.” She swatted her hand away from her forehead, seeing a slight pinkish bump on the other girl’s skin. “Oh no, Crys. This is gonna be a little bit painful.”

Crystal watched as she was being taken care of by her girlfriend. It made the corner of her lips turn up into a smile as she let her press the ice cubes against her forehead. “Ah.” She flinched as the coldness of the ice touched her. It was contrasted by the warmth of Gigi’s skin against her cheek as she held her face, trying to comfort her from the pain of the bump. Looking up at her, her face inches away, made her sure that it would take a really long time for her to get over this girl. Or maybe never. She considered her as her home. They both were comfortable with each other, too comfortable that they were just their true selves around each other. They were each other’s person. It had been that way. Changing it after years would make a real difference and impact in both of their lives.

“I can’t let you go yet.” The shorter girl whispered as she continued staring at the girl’s face above her. She took in a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. “I will miss you.”

“Remember, you were the one who wanted to leave me? You told me that in the middle of that fuc-“ Tears started welling up in Gigi’s eyes as she looked at the girl underneath her straight into her dark orbs.

“I’m sorry, Geege. Please stay.” Her hand reached to cup her cheek, caressing her soft skin.

“Not because I’m helping you with your bump, it means things are okay between us.” Gigi pushed herself away, letting the ice cubes fall on Crystal’s shirt, soaking it wet.

“Oh shit, that’s too cold.” The shorter immediately unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her ample breast which were covered by a white lace brassiere that Gigi loved against her tan skin. Her eyes traced on the other girl’s skin, making her gulp the lump forming on her throat.

“Go get some fresh clothes, Crys. You’re gonna get sick.” The other girl moved closer to her, her arms snaking around her tiny waist to pull her girl closer. Gigi immediately pushed her away, her eyebrows furrowed on her forehead.

“Stop. You’re not yet forgiven. Plus, you said you’re the one breaking up with me.”

“You know I never meant it, Gee. Please come here, I need a hug.” She tried to pull the ginger-haired girl closer to her which was rejected once again.

“Crystal, stop it. I’m serious. If you won’t stop…” Gigi looked around the area, trying to get an idea of what she was going to use as a warning for Crystal. She saw the bowl of ice that she got for her for her bump. “I will throw all these ice on you.”

The other girl smirked at the idea. She looked at Gigi and leaned her face closer to her, jerking an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that? You know how much I love it when you use ice.” To tease her further, she took one ice cube and put it in between her teeth, looking suggestively towards the taller girl.

“I hate you.” Gigi stood up, pushing the girl towards the ground before walking back to the kitchen to fill in the ice cube tray. She stood by the counter, holding the almost empty tray when she felt a figure standing behind her, a hand pressed against her petite hip as the figure leaned closer to her, the other hand brushing her ginger mullet to the side. She slightly jumped in surprise as she felt the tip of the cold ice cube on the base of her neck, a shiver running down her spine as goosebumps covered her skin. “What are you doing?!”

“Shh, baby. I know you like it.” Crystal traced the ice cube against her pale milky skin, turning it slightly into pink at the cold touch. Gigi was frozen on her place, closing her eyes as she let her head tilt to the side, giving Crystal access to her neck. The shorter girl closed the distance between their bodies, pressing her chest against Gigi’s back, the taller slightly rolling her hips against hers. She took a deep sigh before she put down the ice tray, facing her lover.

Gigi had her arms wrapped around the brunette’s neck, leaning down to close the gap between their faces. She gently bit on to the ice cube, slightly biting onto Crystal’s lips as well before she pulled away and crashing the ice between her teeth, letting the pieces melt in her mouth. “I swear you would have regretted letting me go tonight.”

The taller girl flipped their position, letting Crystal lean against the counter as she pushed herself against her. Her hands were on her thighs, lifting her up onto the counter as she let her hand reached to the ice tray to get the remaining cubes left that were unused. Her face was a few inches away from her, in which Crystal noticed and tried to close the distance but Gigi pulled away. “No.” The shorter girl let out a sigh of disbelief as she watch the other girl put the cold square in between her teeth.

Gigi leaned in to let the ice touch Crystal’s lips, before she trail it down onto her neck. The girl in her arms flinched at the touch, throwing her head as she arched her back exposing her almost-bare chest to the tall girl. The ginger smirked, her fingers tracing irregular lines on the sides of the other’s waist while she put the ice inside her mouth but not swallowing it. She planted kisses on the brunette’s skin, feeling her shiver under her touch.

The other girl took Gigi’s hand and placed it on top of her chest which the other ejected as she leaned closer to the counter for support. It made Crystal groan, rolling her eyes as the other teased her with the ice. She let a hand reached back on her own brassiere, letting it unhook freely as the white lace garment slipped off on her smooth skin, dropping onto the kitchen floor. Gigi glanced at the present in front of her, smirking before pulling out the ice in between her teeth once more.

The coldness touching her skin caused her heart to beat faster inside her chest. Gigi moved down, tracing the ice on the brunette’s bare chest, making circles around her nipples without touching them. The other let out a loud moan as she wrapped her legs around the taller girl’s waist, pulling her closer to her. The sounds coming from her lips were unending, perhaps it was getting louder from time to time, which was music to Gigi’s ears. She looked up to watch her girlfriend’s face before she moved down to let the tip of the ice touch Crystal’s nose ring, making the other girl whine at the coldness of the cube against the metal ring. “Fuck.”

 _Oh yes, that’s what I am planning to do._ The ginger thought to herself, the smirking on her lips not disappearing, as she pressed the cube harder against Crystal’s nipple. The other melted against her touch, her knees trembling as low moans escaped her lips. Gigi didn’t waste a chance, she used her free hand to roam on her skin, finding its way towards her other breast. She massaged it gently, her thumb brushing up against the exposed nipple. The taller girl exhaled with a “mhm”, sending vibrations on Crystal’s pierced nipple.

Crystal used one hand to grasp on to Gigi’s ginger mullet, guiding her mouth where she wanted it to be, while the other hand reached for the buttons of her shirt, removing them one by one with shaky fingers. “You’re getting impatient, huh?” The ginger just let her, helping her remove her top before throwing it to the floor. She let go of the first nipple and went to the other, giving the same treatment with the use of the cold ice. After a while, she lifted her head up to meet eyes with her lover. Crystal closed in the distance, feeling the ice getting smaller against their tongues as they shared a rough and hungry kiss. Their lips moved in harmony against the other’s mouth, tongues fighting for dominance as they dance inside the space between their wet caverns.

With the extra strength brought to her by adrenaline, Gigi carried Crystal towards the bedroom, their lips still locked in each other’s kiss. The only time it was broken was when the ginger dropped the girl on top of the bed near the headboard before making her way outside the bedroom to get the bowl from the living room while removing whatever piece of clothing was left on her body. The shorter girl did the same, hiding under the covers as she removed her bottom clothing as well her underwear, pulling the sheets up to her chin as she waved the garment to the air, teasing Gigi who was standing by the door with the bowl of ice in hand. She placed it on the nightstand beside the bed, getting one piece of cube and swirling it against Crystal’s cheek, making the skin it touched redder.

Gigi positioned herself by the foot of the bed, laying down on her stomach as she dove under the sheets. She leaned her torso in between Crystal’s thighs, leaning closer to her bare chest. She continued what she was doing earlier in the kitchen, massaging the softness of her breast while letting the ice between her lips wonder on her skin. She shifted lower, the ice making its way to Crystal’s bare stomach. It made the girl underneath her arch her back because of the icy touch. She drew circles on her tummy, distracting her from the hand slowly coming in between Crystal’s thighs. Gigi felt the dampness down below, making her smirk once more as she looked up at the girl, meeting with her half-lidded eyes.

“I know. Just fuck me already.” Crystal groaned as she threw her head back, feeling the taller girl’s thumb rubbing against the area she needed most to be touched. The circles drawn on her belly button matched the ones on her inner thighs. “Gee.” The brunette moaned as she felt a finger being pushed inside her, sliding smoothly because of the pool of wetness she had. It didn’t take long before another finger found its way inside, thrusting in and out of her.

Gigi slid lower, placing her head between Crystal’s thighs as she traced the tip of the cube lower to her crotch before she pressed it against her spot, sending signals all over the other girl’s body. She winced and moaned and flinched, her knees wobbling underneath Gigi as she forced the ice harder against her skin, her digits curling up inside her as she continue to finger the brunette. All Gigi could hear was her name escaping Crystal’s lips, alongside with low moans as she continued to fuck the girl. She could feel the walls tightening around her fingers, letting her know how close she was to her climax. That made the ginger pull out her fingers, she placed the ice cube on Crystal’s belly button before placing her head back in between her thighs, her face inches away Crystal’s core.

“I’m watching you, love. If you keep on looking at my direction, I’m not gonna let you come.” That statement made Crystal whine, as she took another look under the sheets, gazing at the irresistible view of the ginger in between her legs. The taller girl pinched her plump lips, licking the tip of her fingers, having a taste of the shorter girl, her eyes locked on her gaze. “I’m serious. We have all night long to postpone it. Do you really want that or are you going to obey me?”

The brunette groaned in frustration before putting the covers on top of her, looking at the ceiling. As soon as she followed orders, Gigi pressed her wet muscle on Crystal’s core, making the other moan her name louder. She took the ice from the button and traced lines on her inner thigh as she darted her tongue inside her, tasting the wetness in between. She let out soft hums, sending another set of vibration to her girlfriend as she felt the other’s hand grasp on to her mullet once more. In just a matter of seconds, Crystal let out her loudest groan, her knees and back dropping on to the bed as she reached her climax. Gigi continued circling her tongue inside, letting the girl ride her high. She licked the outside clean, smirking at the sweet taste of her girlfriend.

The taller girl crawled beside her, still under the sheets. “Can I now look?” The ginger giggled before Crystal pulled the sheet on top of her head, seeing the girl gorgeously laying on top of the bed on her stomach, biting her forefingers as she stared at the brunette. “I love you, Gee.”

The ginger moved closer, closing the space between their faces as she kissed the girl, letting her have a taste of herself through her mouth. In no time, the brunette spun her around, hugging her from the back. Her lips trailed kisses down her long neck, her ginger hair brushing up against Crystal’s cheeks. Her hands were all over Gigi, cupping her breast, with her thumb and forefinger playing with her bare and sensitive nipples. Her free hand moved to the nightstand, grabbing an ice cube to return the favour to the other girl.

“How are you always so _goode_ with everything, love? How do you want me to return the favour?” She whispered against her ear, her tongue licking her earlobes before moving back down again to her neck, sucking on her milky skin. The ice between her fingers reached Gigi’s chest, touching her nipple. It was sensitive to the touch, and the ice was no help at all. Soon after, Crystal heard her name escaping Gigi’s lips as she brushed the tip of the ice cube lightly against her perky breast.

“You are such a tease, Crys.” The lady in her arms groaned, her hand snaking its way down to the space between her legs. The brunette slapped the hand off of her skin, making the other groan louder. “What?”

“Who told you to touch yourself? The only one touching you tonight is _me_.” Crystal did reciprocated what Gigi did to her, her hand with the ice traced down to her stomach, making the taller girl flinch under her touch. She brushed it up against her smooth thighs, the touch of the coldness contrasting against the heat of the moment. “This is how you made me feel, darling.” She teased her entrance with the ice, making her shiver. Then, she let it touch her spot, holding it there using her thumb while she inserted her middle finger inside her, finger fucking her.

Crystal made sure to attend to her upper body needs, her other hand squeezing and playing with her breast, her lips leaving butterfly kisses on her pale neck. The girl was melting underneath her, which was the reaction she needed to see from her after all she had done for her that evening. She inserted another finger inside, making the other moan her name louder than she ever did.

The brunette pushed her on the bed, making her lie down on her stomach as she hovered on top of her. The finger didn’t stop, not for a second, as Crystal made her way down in between her thighs. She spread her legs wide open as she positioned herself in the middle, her lips making contact with her quacking thighs. The shorter girl placed her tongue against her core, pulling her fingers out to make space for wet muscle to enter her.

Gigi’s moans were getting louder, her fingers running through the mattress underneath her as she felt the girl fuck her with her tongue. She threw her head up to the air as she gripped onto the sheets, a familiar feeling at the pit of her stomach started to make its way. She knew she was close and she couldn’t wait to get there. Her hips moved closer and rolled against the brunette’s tongue, getting impatient and excited for her high. Crystal just smirked against her entrance as she continued to roam her insides with her tongue, tasting every inch of her walls.

Not long after, Gigi’s body started to tremble intensely before dropping motionlessly on the bed, only her chest moving up and down as she catch her breath. Crystal helped her, not even stopping her tongue as she thrusted it in and out until Gigi was all finished. Her hands found their way on the spaces beside her body, pulling her up to be face to face with her, her tongue never leaving her skin as she licked her way up. Gigi was numb yet at the same time very sensitive against Crystal’s touch. She laid down on her back, facing Crystal and placing her hand at the back of her head, pulling her down into a passionate kiss.

“That was hot.” Crystal whispered in the middle of their kiss, not leaving the other’s lips. Gigi rolled her eyes before she pulled her into another kiss, flipping them over so she would be the one on top. Her knees were still weak from the interaction earlier, making her fall on top of her. As she pulled away, she rested her head on Crystal’s chest, the other putting an arm underneath her neck for support.

The ginger looked up to her, meeting her eyes halfway. Her chest was still moving up and down, this time gradually become even in breathing, as she whispered. “Are you still going by your word from the restaurant? Are you still leaving me?”

“Hell no.” Crystal’s eyes furrowed on her forehead as she looked down at her girl. “Why? Were you seriously leaving me?”

“If you wanted me to even if I never wanted to.”

“You, tonight, convinced me further, if it’s even possible, to never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Hoping you enjoyed it. Love lots! :’’>


End file.
